


Bullying A (Yellow) Dragon

by 13thSyndicate



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AkaYona spoilers, Gangs, Gift, In which Zeno is the fluffy precious bby he is, Modern AU, One-Shot, Violence, based on blue-starr-in-the-sky-port's headcanon AU, in which the dragons have tattoos instead of scales, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thSyndicate/pseuds/13thSyndicate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Monster,” someone said again, and the boy smiled. The tattoo coiled, moving against his skin.</p><p>“I suppose I am,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>-Gift for Blue-Starr-In-The-Sky-Port-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullying A (Yellow) Dragon

Red painted the ground, and the skinny, blonde boy, who couldn’t have been more than seventeen or so, cried out in pain. The man, 20-something, old enough, strong enough, to overpower the frail-looking teen, let a lecherous grin cross his face as he pulled his knife from the boy’s belly.

“That’ll teach you to stick your nose where it don’t belong, kid,” he said. “Now I’ll just take your stuff in addition to this lady’s, here… you won’t be needing it anymore.”

The ‘lady’, a girl, really, younger than the boy and with eyes terror-wide, whimpered as she watched him fall to his knees. She clutched her purse tightly to her chest; he’d stepped in to try to save her, but….

Well. Well-meaning as he’d been, the boy was unarmed. There was no way he could prevail against the tall, muscular gang member, armed with a knife as long as his hand, and his four subordinates. The man laughed, an ugly sound, and planted a kick in the boy’s gut, over top of the knife wound, causing him to emit a choking, gasping sob of pain that sent more blood flying from his mouth.

The girl whimpered again. “Please,” she whispered, “please, I’ll… I’ll hand it over, just… just don’t hurt me…”

“Oh, it’s too late for that,” the gang member said, stepping over the boy’s body to get to her. “But… well. Maybe me and my boys can think of another form of payment, eh?”

A dark chuckle went around the group. The ganger reached out…

“Please,” said a very soft voice from behind him. “I don’t want to be a bother, but I said to…” The words were interrupted by a wet, hacking cough. “…to stop.”

Gasps, masculine ones this time, from behind him, and a strange, wet sort of sucking noise. He turned around, only to see the boy whom he had clearly stabbed pushing himself to his feet. The rip in his white t-shirt was stained red with blood, but the stab wound didn’t seem to bother the boy, only causing him to stumble a bit as he found his feet again. A pale, small hand brushed wavy hair away from brilliant blue eyes, hazed with pain, leaving traces of blood that stained his golden hair orange. There was a smirk on his face that seemed incongruent with his earlier personality – a smirk that said this one knew something the ganger didn’t.

The man with the knife saw red.

“You should have the decency to lay down and die like the dog you are,” he growled. “Can’t you see I’m busy here?!” The knife flashed out again, catching the boy in the chest, plunging into the boy’s heart. He let out a pained whimper, a sound of profound agony…

…staggered back, knife lodge in his heart…

….looked up and smiled.

“Well… I would have,” he said, wincing as he grabbed the hilt of the knife and removed it from his chest, leaving a gaping wound that trailed blood. “But you threatened the lady. I couldn’t really let you do that, could I? I’ve got a long life ahead of me to regret things like that.”

“Wh-what is he?” “M-Monster!” “Get him!”

Thugs rushed the boy. Despite the knife in his hands, he didn’t fight back. He never fought back. He just took the punishment they dealt with that strange, unsettling smile.

And he wouldn’t go down.

Knives. Brass knuckles. Bare-handed blows. Whatever they landed on him seemed to do nothing to the boy. To seal up as soon as it was dealt. And then, as the thugs beating on him panicked, one attempted to stab him one more time… and the knife simply slid off of his skin.

Beneath the knife had, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared a tattoo, a winding imprint of a dragon, with golden scales and glowing, blue eyes that seemed to be staring at him. He dropped the knife, began to back away.

“Monster,” someone said again, and the boy smiled. The tattoo coiled, moving against his skin.

“I suppose I am,” he said with a shrug.

The thugs didn’t make him fight back. They simply turned tail and ran, abandoning their leader, and their leader disappeared as well, leaving the ‘monster’ and the girl he had rescued alone.

The boy, blonde hair falling to hide his eyes, knelt and picked up the tattered rucksack that he’d been carrying when he’d first intercepted them.

“Are you alright, miss?” he asked, carefully not looking at her, not watching for her reaction. “Zeno hopes he didn’t scare you. Zeno just couldn’t let those thugs hurt you.”

“Zeno?” she asked with a frown. “Is that… your tattoo?”

“Hm?” he asked, startled into looking up at her, then laughed. “No… no, Zeno is me. Are you hurt?”

“N-no,” she said. “Who…?”

“Just someone passing through. But, well… it was time for Zeno to move on, anyway. “ He flashed her that brilliant smile again. “Hope things go better for you, now. And don’t walk down anymore dark alleys, yes?”

She didn’t dare do much more than watch him walk away, the mysterious boy with the tattoo who couldn’t be harmed. She never learned anything more about him than his name and that the Internet had seen him doing good things. He was a mystery. An urban legend.

She never saw him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this for blue-starr-in-the-sky-port on Tumblr, who does not only fucking amazing Yona art but has a super-cool AkaYona modern AU where the dragons have tattoos instead of scales. Originally I was going to write some JaeKi because I am JaeKi trash and so is Starr but Zeno is my favorite. 
> 
> In her AU Zeno is a homeless drifter who goes from place to place and I had this idea that he’s such a helpful and precious bby that he probably gets into a lot of trouble trying to help people and leaves a place when somebody sees him regenerate. And since the dragons have tats instead of scales, and one of Zeno’s things is that his scales only show up when he’s hurt, that his tattoo would appear when he’s injured, and would move across his body to block attacks. IDK if that’s a good idea but that’s the idea I had when I wrote this.


End file.
